dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Paramecia
Paramecia: These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. Canon Gum-Gum Fruit: Allows the user to stretch like rubber and be resistant to blunt weapons and electricity. User: Monkey D. Luffy Chop-Chop Fruit: Allows the user to separate their own body parts at will. User: Buggy Slip-Slip Fruit: Makes the user's skin slippery. User: Alvida Kilo-Kilo Fruit: Allows the user to change their body weight without changing their size. User: Miss Valentine Bomb-Bomb Fruit: Gives the user's body and secretions explosive properties. User: Mr. 5 Flower-Flower Fruit: Allows the user to sprout body parts on different surfaces, even their own bodies. User: Nico Robin Wax-Wax Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate wax. User: Galdino Munch-Munch Fruit: Allows the user to merge and eat anything. User: Wapol Clone-Clone Fruit: Allows the user to transform into any person they have touched. User: Bentham Dice-Dice Fruit: Allows the user to transform parts of their bodies into sharp blades. User: Daz Bones Spike-Spike Fruit: Allows user to grow spikes on their bodies. User: Paula Cage-Cage Fruit: Allows the user to create binds and cages with a mere touch. User: Hina Spring-Spring Fruit: Allows the user to turn their limbs into springs. User: Bellamy String-String Fruit: Allows the user to create strings and manipulate people like puppets. User: Donquixote Doflamingo Slow-Slow Fruit: Allows the user to slow anything for thirty seconds. User: Foxy Door-Door Fruit: Allows the user to create doors anywhere. User: Blueno Bubble-Bubble Fruit: Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles to clean away an opponent's strength. User: Kalifa Berry-Berry Fruit: Allows the user to split into many berry like balls. User: Very Good Rust-Rust Fruit: Allows the user to rust anything. User: Shu Wheel-Wheel Fruit: Allows the user to turn their limbs into wheels. User: Sharinguru Revive-Revive Fruit: Grants user a second life and able to control their own souls. User: Brook Shadow-Shadow Fruit: Allows the user to manifest and control shadows. User: Gecko Moria Hollow-Hollow Fruit: Allows the user to create ghosts from their body. User: Perona Clear-Clear Fruit: Allows the user to turn themselves and other things invisible. User: Absolom Paw-Paw Fruit: Allows the user to repel anything they touch. User: Bartholomew Kuma Op-Op Fruit: Allows the user to create a sphere like room where they can manipulate the things inside. User: Trafalgar Law Magnet-Magnet Fruit: Allows the user to attract and repel metal like a magnet. User: Eustass Kidd Time-Time Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate a person's age at will. User: Jewlery Bonney Castle-Castle Fruit: Allows the user to become a living fortress. User: Capone Bege Straw-Straw Fruit: Allows the user to create real live voodoo dolls of people. User: Basil Hawkins Instrument-Instrument Fruit: Allows the user to transform their body parts into instruments. User: Scratchman Apoo Muscle-Muscle Fruit: Allows the user to increase their muscle mass. User: Urouge Love-Love Fruit: Allows the user to turn those who feel attraction to them to stone. User: Boa Hancock Venom-Venom Fruit: Allows user to create and manipulate poison. User: Magallen Horm-Horm Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate a persons genetics. User: Emporio Ivankov Snip-Snip Fruit: Allows the user to transform their body into scissors and cut anything as if it were paper. User: Inazuma Tunnel-Tunnel Fruit: Allows the user to create tunnels. User: Unknown escaped prisoner Tremor-Tremor Fruit: Allows the user to generate devastating shockwaves and earthquakes. Current User: Blackbeard Former User: Whitebeard Float-Float Fruit: Allows a person to manipulate an objects gravity and cause it to float. User: Shiki Diamond-Diamond Fruit: Allows the user to turn into solid diamond. User: Jozu Pocket-Pocket Fruit: Allows the user to store multiple objects inside pockets. User: Blamenco Wash-Wash Fruit: Allows the user to literally wash and fold a person. User: Tsuru Mark-Mark Fruit: Allows the user to target any person they touch and the weapon will hit without fail. User: Vander Decken IX Cloth-Cloth Fruit: Allows the user to create disguises out of objects. User: Kinemon Arms-Arms Fruit: Allows the user to transform their bodies into weapons. User: Baby 5 Spin-Spin Fruit: Allows the user to turn their body parts into fans or propellers. User: Buffalo Hobby Hobby Fruit: Allows the user to turn a person into a toy and halts the user's aging process. User: Sugar Gravity-Gravity Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate gravity. User: Issho Barrier-Barrier Fruit: Allows the user to create a barrier. User: Bartolomeo Stitch-Stitch Fruit: Allows the user to stitch things together. User: Leo Pop-Pop Fruit: Allows the user to make inorganic substances explode. User: Gladius Glare-Glare Fruit: Allows the user to see through everything. User: Viola Art-Art Fruit: Allows the user to transform anything into art. User: Jora Jacket-Jacket Fruit: Allows the user to transform into a jacket. User: Kelly Funk Swim-Swim Fruit: Allows the user to swim through solid ground. User: Senor Pink Stick-Stick Fruit: Allows the user to create and control mucus. User: Trebol Ripple-Ripple Fruit: Allows the user to turn things into flags and store them easily. User: Diamante Stone-Stone Fruit: Allows the user to assimilate and manipulate stone. User: Pica. Ton-Ton Fruit: Allows the user to be extremely heavy and weigh a ton. User: Machvise Draw-Draw Fruit: Allows user to bring their drawings to life. User: Kanjuro Calm-Calm Fruit: Allows the user to create silence. Currently Free Former user: Rosinante Heal-Heal Fruit: Allows the user to be an extremely gifted healer. User: Mansherry Soul-Soul Fruit: Allows the user to freely manipulate souls. Former User: Carmel. Current User: Charlotte Linlin aka Big Mom Mirror-Mirror Fruit: Allows the user to create mirrors that reflect attacks and appearances. User: Charlotte Brulee Lick-Lick Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate candy, as well as turn people into candy. User: Charlotte Perospero Bis-Bis Fruit: Allows the user to create and manipulate biscuits. User: Charlotte Cracker Bind-Bind Fruit: Allows user to make a liquid substance that can bind to people, immobilizing them. User: Charlotte Galette Page-Page Fruit: Allows user to manipulate books and pages. User: Charlotte Mont d'Or Cream-Cream Fruit: Allows user to generate and manipulate large quantities of cream. User: Charlotte Opera Juice-Juice Fruit: Allows user to squeeze juice out of objects and people. User: Charlotte Smoothie Egg-Egg Fruit: Allows the user to evolve into a more powerful form after being defeated. User: Tamago Memo-Memo Fruit: Allows the user to extract and "edit" other people's memories. User: Charlotte Pudding Puff-Puff Fruit: Allows the user to summon a genie from their body to attack their enemies. User: Charlotte Daifuku Heat-Heat Fruit: Allows the user to heat up their own body. User: Charlotte Oven Cook-Cook Fruit: Allows the user to turn natural objects into food ingredients. User: Streusen Non-Canon Voice-Voice Fruit: Allows the user to create powerful shockwaves with their voice. User: El Drago Sickle-Sickle Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate air into sharp projectiles. User: Eric Whisper-Whisper Fruit: Allows the user to hear the thoughts of animals. User: Apis Hard-Hard Fruit: Allows user to harden their bodies with temperature. User: Bear King Sleep-Sleep Fruit: Allows the user to induce sleep. User: Noko Hot-Hot Fruit: Allows user to manipulate heat. User: Accino Mini-Mini Fruit: Allows the user to change body size. User: Lily Enstomach Shroom-Shroom Fruit: Allows the user to create and control mushroom spores. User: Musshuru Net-Net Fruit: Allows the user to create nets. User: Largo Return-Return Fruit: Allows the user to return anything they touch to a younger age. User: Ain Grow-Grow Fruit: Allows the user to fasten the growth of plants. User: Binz Pet-Pet no Mi: Allows the user to control humans and animals. User: Breed More-More Fruit: Allows the user to increase the size or speed of any object they touch. User: Byrnndi World Cube-Cube Fruit: Allows the user to transform anything they touch into cubes. User: Gairam Smelt-Smelt Fruit: Allows the user to turn their body into a blast furnace and shape metals inside it. Currently Free. Former user: Bill Through-Through Fruit: Allows the user to phase through objects. User: Tanaka Roll-Roll Fruit: Allows the user to turn into a rail cart. User: Aveyron Chain-Chain Fruit: Allows the user to grow chains from their body. User: Mad Treasure Color-Color Fruit: Allows the user to create paint to camouflage or disguise people and objects. User: Psycho P Gol-Gol Fruit: Allows the user to manipulate gold. User: Gild Tersoro Lucky-Lucky Fruit: Allows the user to steal the luck of anyone they touch. User: Baccarat Category:Powers